Warriors:The Second Journey
by Half-Blood Hype
Summary: A story about what would happen if the Twolegs destroyed the new territory.
1. Chapter 1

Here's Chapter 1:

Crowfeather was racing through the gorse with the other members of his patrol that Ashstar had said to collect to go warn ThunderClan that the Twolegs have returned.  
>As his patrol raced through the trees, he thought to himself, "I hope Bramblestar will believe me."<br>"Do you think ThunderClan will believe us," asked Whitetail, one of the other memebers of the patrol.  
>"Of course they will. They have to," replied Webfoot, who was taking up the rear.<br>Crowfeather and his patrol burst through the the undergrowth of ThunderClan territory as they raced towards the camp. He ran towards the gorse tunnel outside ThunderClan's camp and burst through.  
>"Crowfeather? What's wrong," asked Ivypool, the closest warrior.<br>"We need to speak with Bramblestar. Now," replied Crowfeather.  
>"Okay. Follow me," said Ivypool, gesturing with her tail towards Bramblestar's den.<br>Crowfeather and his patrol followed her through the ThunderClan camp.  
>Dovewing came out of the nursery and asked her sister "What's wrong?"<br>"They need to see Bramblestar now," Ivypool told her sister.  
>Crowfeather saw Dovewing's kits, Goldenkit and Dark-kit look out around their mother to try and see what was going on in the camp. He heard Goldenkit ask her mother, "Who are they?"<br>"They're WindClan warriors," their mother told them as she herded them back into the nursery. As Crowfeather was looking around, he could see what when on in the ThunderClan camp. He saw the apprentice Grasspaw practicing battle moves wth his mentor, Foxleap. He saw Brackenfur pick a sparrow out of the fresh-kill pile to eat with his mate, Sorreltail. He could hear Graystripe snoring in the elders den, along with Dustpelt. Crowfeather followed Ivypool up the rocks into Bramblestar's den where the ThunderClan deputy, Lionblaze, was talking with the ThunderClan leader.  
>Ivypool stuck her head into the den and said, "Bramblestar, there's some WindClan warriors that say they need to speak with you."<br>"Let them in," replied Bramblestar.  
>"Go on in," Ivypool said to the WindClan patrol.<br>Crowfeather and his patrol walked into the ThunderClan leader's den where Lionblaze and the ThunderClan leader were waiting. There was instant tension between father and son as Crowfeather stepped into the den.  
>"Crowfeather," Lionblaze said as he nodded his head at his father.<br>"Lionblaze," Crowfeather replied back.  
>"Crowfeather, you said you came to speak with me. What is it that you wanted to tell me," Bramblestar asked Crowfeather.<br>"It's the Twolegs. They've returned," Crowfeather told the ThunderClan leader.


	2. Chapter 2

BAM! Chapter 2! It was longer than I thought. ThunderClans discussion will be in Chapter 3. 

As Crowfeather said that the twolegs have returned, it instantly sent a chill down Bramblestar's spine.  
>"What? They can't be back!" Bramblestar said to Crowfeather with disbelief clear in his voice.<br>"It's true. I saw it with my own eyes," said Crowfeather.  
>"How do we know you're not lying?" asked the ThunderClan deputy, Lionblaze.<br>"Why would I lie about this?" answered Crowfeather.  
>"Why did you lie about my brother and me?" said Lionblaze with a hint of a growl in his voice.<br>"I'm going to tell you what I told you back then. I didn't know about you!" replied Crowfeather, taking a step forward.  
>"Stop this now! Lionblaze, I thought you had put this behind you," asked the ThunderClan leader.<br>"I did. I'm sorry, Bramblestar," replied the ThunderClan deputy.  
>"Good. Now Crowfeather, where exactly did you see the Twolegs?" asked Bramblestar.<br>"At the edge of our territory. Ashstar saw it too," answered Crowfeather.  
>"Really? Could you take me there?" asked Bramblestar.<br>"Sure," replied Crowfeather.  
>"Lionblaze." Bramblestar said to his deputy.<br>"Yes, Bramblestar?" Lionblaze replied.  
>"I need you to watch the camp while Crowfeather and his patrol take me to the Twolegs." said Bramblestar.<br>"Okay. I'll keep it safe." Lionblaze told his leader.  
>"Good. I know you will." Bramblestar assured his deputy as he followed Crowfeather out of the den.<br>_"Who should I bring with me? I need to bring one of the cats that were there when the Twolegs destroyed the old territory. Hmmm. I should bring Graystripe, but he's an elder now, since Firestar died. I know, I'll bring Brackenfur."_ Bramblestar thought to himself.  
>"Brackenfur!" Bramblestar yelled out to the senior warrior. Bracken fur turned his head at his name and walked over to him.<br>"Yes, Bramblestar?" Brackenfur replied.  
>"I need you to come with me and Crowfeather." Bramblestar said to the senior warrior.<br>"For what?" Brackenfur asked.  
>"The twolegs have returned and they've been spotted at the edge of WindClan territory." Bramblestar said as he brought Brackenfur up to date.<br>"What? O-ok. Sure, I'll go with you." Brackenfur replied.  
>"Alright then. Let's go." Bramblestar said as he headed towards the thorn barrier with Crowfeather's patrol and Brackenfur following.<br>They rushed out of the camp and headed off towards WindClan territory. Bramblestar could see the trees as they raced past them. They looked like brown blurs. _"I hope to StarClan that Crowfeather is mistaken. We don't need the twolegs destroying the new territory too,"_ Bramblestar thought to himself as they raced through the trees. The emerged from the trees within minutes and they were running so fast no one couldn't say anything. They ran across the moor, jumping over bushes and rocks. They hopped over rabbit holes as they ran across the moor. They soon arrived at where the twolegs were. Brackenfur let out a small gasp as he saw the twolegs.  
>"Great StarClan! You weren't kidding. They are back." Brackenfur said to Bramblestar.<br>"See? I told you they were back." Crowfeather said to the ThunderClan leader.  
>Bramblestar turned to Brackenfur and said, "We have to warn the clan, then we'll get a patrol to go warn Rowanstar." Brackenfur nodded.<br>"Crowfeather, you need to go and tell Ashstar to prepare. I'll send a messenger to her when the other clans know." Bramblestar said to Crowfeather and his patrol.  
>"Sure thing, Bramblestar. Let's go back." Crowfeather said to his patrol and then they headed off towards the WindClan camp.<br>"Let's get back to ThunderClan and tell them about the twolegs. They need to know." Bramblestar said to Brackenfur.  
>"Alright." Brackenfur said as he followed his leader back to camp.<br>They raced back to camp. They reached the camp within minutes. They burst through the thorn barrier, startling Bumblestripe, who was guarding the camp.  
>"Bramblestar! You're back!" Bumblestripe said, surprised.<br>"I need to call the clan together." Bramblestar said as he padded towards the High-Ledge. He bounded up the rockfall and called the meeting call.  
>"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High-Ledge for a clan meeting!" He yelled to call the clan together.<p>

Cliffhanger! What will happen? Feel free to review. I do not own the Warriors characters. I only own the Title and the plot.


End file.
